Cómo 'Mortal Kombat X' Debería Haber Terminado
by DTLA1992
Summary: La batalla por la Tierra continúa en la continuación de la segunda línea de tiempo en esta parodia. Continuación de "Cómo Mortal Kombat 2011 Debería Haber Terminado" y cuarta entrega de la serie tipo HISHE.
1. Cómo Debió Haber Terminado

Shinnok nunca se sintió tan furioso en su vida como ahora.

Estando a punto hacerse con el poder del Jin Sei y encerrar a los dioses Raiden y Fujin dentro de un talismán por toda la eternidad, ¡hasta que unos mortales lo echan a perder en el último momento!

Los iba a matar a todos. Y Sonya Blade estaba a su alcance.

"Ella será la primera en unirse a mí." El dios caído canaliza la energía en las palmas de sus manos y carga contra la teniente.

Johnny Cage se lanza desesperado hacia adelante para recibir todo el ataque. Y al hacerlo su cuerpo estalla en pedazos, como es la costumbre.

"¡JOHNNY!" Exclama la rubia horrorizada. "¡Hijo de puta! ¡Cómo te atreves!"

"¿Y qué esperabas?" Cuestiona Shinnok, "¿Qué de pronto le salga un poder del trasero con el cual pudiera derrotarme de manera conveniente?"

"Ehh… ¡Sí!"

"Pues lo siento niña, esto es la vida real. Ahora, no te muevas para que pueda matarte."

* * *

_**CÓMO MORTAL KOMBAT X DEBERÍA HABER TERMINADO**_

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Scorpion se aferra fuertemente al helicóptero con su arpón mientras va subiendo con dificultad.

Johnny Cage podría simplemente lanzarse contra el ninja espectral, pero para qué rayos se arriesgaría a una caída de setenta metros para terminar desparramado en la calle cuando puede quitar el arpón.

Y eso es lo que hace. "¡Disfruta del vuelo!"

"¡NO! ¡PUTO!" Scorpion maldice antes de salir disparado por el aire.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Mileena observa desde la terraza cómo su plan iba desarrollándose.

Mientras Kano 'negocia' con Kotal Kahn y con el bloqueo de cajas en su ruta, los rebeldes takartanos aprovecharían para atacar y masacrar a las huestes del nuevo Kahn.

Así, ella recuperaría el trono y cobraría su venganza. ¡Simplemente el plan era perfecto!

"¡A un lado! ¡A un lado!" Insiste Ferra para continuar con su viaje.

Y Ermac sigue las indicaciones, al levitar el conjunto de cajas con una mano y mandarlo a volar en otra dirección.

"El bloqueo fue removido. Ya podemos reanudar el viaje.

"Excelentes noticias." Dice Kotal para luego regresar con Kano esperando conseguir una rebaja al precio.

"¡Demonios!" Gruñe Mileena entre dientes.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Rain yace tendido en el suelo. Erron Black se adelanta para desenfundar su pistola.

"Ahora, mantente quieto para que pueda apuntarte a la cabeza mientras me preparo lentamente para disparar y-"

***BANG***

La bala perfora el cráneo del semidiós con tal potencia que hace estallar su cabeza.

"¡Rayos! Salió demasiado pronto. Esta cosa debe estar malograda." Dice el vaquero dándole una ojeada a su arma.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

"Entonces qué, ¿cómo planeas hacer que Sub-Zero se nos una si nos mantenemos ocultos?"

"Ni idea, pero necesitamos convencerlo de la manera pacífica. No lograremos nada si el Lin Kuei cree que hemos venido a atacar al Gran Maestro."

Kung Jin no opina lo mismo, por lo que decide abandonar su puesto y encarar a Kuai Liang. Cassie no tiene más remedio que salir de su escondite, junto a Takeda y Jacqui, para unirse al arquero en la inevitable lucha.

"Oye-"

"¡Intrusos! ¡Muerte en el nombre del Lin Kuei!" Grita la voz de una mujer con mucha energía.

Frost hace su entrada deslizándose sobre su bloque de hielo, el cual parte en dos al propinar un golpe de palma para arrojar la mitad más gruesa hacia Kung Jin, aplastando su cabeza al instante.

Luego, invoca múltiples estacas de hielo las cuales dirige al pecho de la Briggs para después enfocarse en Takeda colándose sobre su espalda y arrancarle toda la espina dorsal, el cráneo de paso también.

Finalmente, arroja un par de shurikens que traspasan el cráneo de Cage, alojándose dentro de su cerebro. Con un movimiento de manos, Frost hace que las armas incrustadas se muevan a manera de engranes y corten el órgano, provocando la muerte de Cassandra por parálisis.

La Lin Kuei celebra su triunfo. "¡Sí! ¡Victoria impecable!"

"¡PERO QUÉ HICISTE!" Sale un horrorizado Johnny Cage del templo de los Lin Kuei.

"Quisieron atacar al Gran Maestro," responde Frost, "por eso fue que se infiltraron, ¿no?"

"¡No, tarada de mierda! ¡Todo se trataba de una prueba! ¡Lo planeé con Sub-Zero!" Luego se dirige al líder de los Lin Kuei con mirada acusadora.

"Frost es fuerte, pero nunca escucha indicaciones," responde Sub-Zero, "supongo que eso fue mi culpa. Como sea, tendré que castigarte niña."

"¡Eres un pésimo maestro, Kuai Liang!"

Johnny quiere decir unas palabras. "Me gustaría ver cómo siguen este drama, pero nada de lo suceda se comparará con lo que mi ex esposa me hará cuando se entere que nuestra hija fue asesinada."

"Apesta ser tú en estos momentos." Sentencia Frost.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Takeda mantiene la calma ante los constantes ataques, cierra sus ojos.

Escucha un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos. Y cuando siente que ya está más cerca de él, conecta un poderoso golpe que obliga al zaterrano salir de su camuflaje.

"Podrás ocultarte todo lo que quieras, pero me han entrenado para dominar mis poderes y aprender a leer los movimientos de mi oponente. Incluso si éste es invisible."

"Sí, pero yo soy amigo del Kraken."

El joven Takahashi no entiende a qué se refiere Reptile hasta que un enorme tentáculo sale de repente para envolverlo por completo y azotarlo de lado a lado antes de llevárselo a las profundidades del océano.

"Hasta que por fin gano." Dice Reptile satisfecho.

* * *

_***Reproducción adelantada***_

Jax se aferra firmemente al borde del risco para evitar no caer a la lava ardiente. Sindel aprovecha el momento pisándole la mano, riéndose mientras lo hacía.

"Um, oye ¿qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta el mayor Briggs.

"**Pisoteando tu mano para acelerar tu muerte."**

"Mi mano…"

"**Así es, tu mano."**

"Mi mano metálica…"

"**Sí, eso dije."**

"La mano que ya no está hecha de tejido orgánico y huesos, y por tanto carece de nervios que transmitan señales de dolor…"

Sindel ya comenzaba a fastidiarse, **"siiií."**

"La misma mano metálica que conforma mi brazo protésico en reemplazo del brazo que Ermac me reventó veinticinco años atrás al igual que mi otro brazo."

"**¡Sí, maldita sea! Estoy pisando su estúpida mano ortopédica que-"**En eso la reina caída se da cuenta de lo patético que era su plan y de lo débil que fue su resolución. **"Demonios."**

"¡TE TENGO!"

Jax toma las pantorrillas de Sindel rápidamente, fracturándole los huesos con la presión de sus prótesis, y la avienta hacia el vacío donde los gritos de la antigua regente de Edenia se van apagando hasta desaparecer por completo.

"Me apiado de ti, pobre tonta." Dice Jax antes de seguir con la misión.

* * *

_**PERO ASÍ DEBIÓ HABER TERMINADO**_

"Ustedes no impedirán que el Infierno invada la Tierra." Dice Quan Chi.

De pronto Jax atraviesa el pecho de Johnny Cage por detrás con un cuchillo, matándolo al instante.

Pero no terminó ahí. El brujo ejecuta su hechizo de reanimación y regresa al actor a la vida como un miembro más de sus retornados.

"**Espera, ¿eso era todo?"** Pregunta confundido Jax.

"Sí. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?"

"**Porque siempre creí que necesitabas una especie de caldero mágico, o algo por el estilo, para crear a un retornado."**

"No seas ridículo, Jackson Briggs. Necesito el cadáver fresco de una víctima para reanimarlo directamente con mis poderes."

"**¿Y qué me dices de ese pozo?"**

"Ahí es donde me baño." Aclara Quan Chi. En eso, Raiden hace su entrada para auxiliar a Sonya en su batalla.

"¡Atrás, demonios! ¡No permitiré que destruyan la Tierra!" El dios del trueno arroja su ataque contra el grupo de guerreros caídos, mas no les hace ni el más mínimo rasguño.

"Pero… no comprendo. ¿Por qué no les estoy haciendo daño?"

"Será porque tus poderes disminuyen drásticamente mientras permanezcas aquí, ¿tal vez?." Contesta la rubia.

"Verdad, se me había pasado ese detalle con todo este asunto de la invasión. Supongo que a cualquiera le puede pasar eso, ¿no?"

Sonya solo puede darse una palmada de mano a cara, lamentando su predicamento actual.

* * *

"Y de esa manera fue que conquistamos la Tierra junto a los demás reinos." Termina de narrar Quan Chi junto a Shinnok y los retornados.

El resto de villanos dentro de la taberna no se muestran sorprendidos, pero igual los felicitan por la hazaña.

"Saben que pudieron haber invadido la Tierra el mismo día que Shao Kahn murió y los campeones de Raiden se encontraban vulnerables. Entonces, ¿por qué esperar a que transcurran un par de años para atacar?" Inquiere Darth Sidious.

"Podríamos entrar en detalles ahora mismo, pero lo consideramos irrelevante para esta anécdota." Contesta el antiguo dios caído.

"Ya veo. El típico agujero argumental de toda trama que nadie se molesta en explicar," comenta Loki antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida, "lo que importa es que Raiden y su banda de lame-botas los estarán sirviendo por el resto de la eternidad."

"Así es. Y pronto ustedes lo harán también." Añade Shinnok.

El ambiente se vuelve silencio. "Y yo que creí que mis chistes eran malos," dice el Guasón mofándose.

"Por el contrario, señor payaso, hablo en serio cuando digo que serán nuestros esclavos."

"Para ello tendrían que matarnos uno a uno y después realizar el hechizo de reanimación inmediatamente. Y dudo mucho que les demos tiempo para hacer ambas cosas. Fue muy estúpido de su parte venir acá y creer que podrían someternos así nomas."

"Pero si ya lo hicimos, Palpatine," contrarresta Shinnok con media sonrisa, "de hecho, ya los estamos matando en este mismo instante."

El Sith queda perplejo hasta que pone su mirada en el pote que tiene en mano. Ahí se da cuenta que el líquido tenía un aspecto bastante raro. Su consistencia era similar a la del pozo de Quan Chi.

"Mierd-"

* * *

**¡Muy buenos días!**

**He vuelto con la continuación del fic anterior de la saga HISHE de Mortal Kombat. Lo único que tengo en contra de la décima entrega de la franquicia son los huecos argumentales de su modo historia - que confunde a los jugadores si no han leído el cómic precuela - y que también no sigue la trama de Mortal Kombat 9 en algunas partes.**

**Esto será la primera parte, porque igual subiré escenas alternas y demás contenido de posibles interacciones. Cualquier sugerencia serán siempre bienvenidas. Los personajes le pertenecen a WarnerBros., NetherRealm Studios, Ed Boon y John Tobias (salvo los personajes invitados); y la parodia se inspira en el canal How It Should Have Ended de YouTube.**

* * *

Horas más tarde la puerta de la taberna se abre para dar paso a Lord Voldemort, quien tenía las ropas rasgadas, múltiples cortes, tejido muscular expuesto, mucho sangrado y tratando de posicionar su oreja izquierda en su lugar.

"Hey chicos, perdonen la tardanza. No tienen ni idea del día que me tocó. Todo empezó cuando- _¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!_"

Ve conmovido cómo sus colegas ahora tenían la piel grisácea y líneas que recorren su cuerpo a manera de grietas.

El retornado Guasón le da la bienvenida. **"¡Hola Voldi! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ven a conocer a estos señores, han cambiado nuestra perspectiva de cómo ser un villano por completo. **

**Hasta nos enseñaron cómo callar a Deadpool. ¡Son unos genios!"**

"**Pero descuida, no vayas a pensar que te hemos excluido. Siempre hay lugar para uno más," **asegura el Loki retornado**, "sólo no te vayas a mover mientras de linchamos durante los siguientes minutos, ¿quieres?"**

"¡AAAAAAAAAAH!"


	2. Contenido alterno 01

Las Fuerzas Especiales divisan a Hanzo Hasashi aproximándose. Sonya sabe por qué está aquí y le da el encuentro en compañía de Kenshi.

"Sé que tienen a Quan Chi de prisionero," dice quien fuere Scorpion, "y exijo que me lo entreguen."

"Y por la misma razón no accederemos a tu petición."

"¿Entonces no hay manera de cambiar tu parecer?"

"En efecto." Responde la general.

"Bien."

Hanzo alza su puño. Más, lejos de dar la señal para que el Shirai Ryu inicie su asalto, invoca una olla pequeña con agua recién hervida. Con la otra mano, saca un pote con hierbas.

Vierte el líquido dentro del otro recipiente y comienza a moverlo con cuidado. Los militares no tienen ni idea qué lo que Hasashi está pretendiendo hacer. Todos a excepción de una persona.

Cuando finaliza, Hanzo extiende el pote hacia Sonya. "Tal vez esto la pueda convencer."

"¡No se vale, Hanzo! Eso fue muy bajo, incluso para ti." Le reprocha Kenshi.

"Estás exagerando, Kenshi. No porque me haya ofrecido un mate significa que le entregaremos a Quan Ch-"

"¡NOOO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡TODAVÍA DEBO SEGUIR CON VIDA PARA DESPUÉS DESPERDICIARLA EN UN SACRIFICIO!"

Imploraba Quan Chi mientras era arrastrado por dos miembros del Shirai Ryu fuera del complejo de las Fuerzas Especiales. Kenshi no podía creerlo.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que haz echo? ¡Ahora jamás podremos traer de vuelta a nuestros amigos!"

"A veces se gana, otras se pierde. Ahora calla que no me dejas concentrarme," dice la ex esposa de Johnny Cage mientras sigue tomando sorbos del mate al igual que todas sus oficiales y soldados.

* * *

El grupo de asalto se ve obligado a revelar su posición luego de que la forma retornada de Nightwolf haga su entrada y comience a atacarlos.

Mientras Kenshi mantiene ocupado al makota caído, Sonya y Johnny hacen lo mismo con los retornados Jax y Smoke.

El actor busca desorientar al ninja de humo con una serie de patadas, sólo para ser bloqueadas sin mucho esfuerzo. Smoke entonces aprovecha el descuido de Johnny y lo derriba con un golpe certero a la mandíbula.

Johnny se levanta rápidamente, contemplando con lástima a su camarada.

"Smoke…"

"Smoke ya no está. Ahora soy **Enenra**."

"_Yo soy Groot."_ Dice una voz adicional. Se trataba de uno de los Guardianes de la Galaxia – los Dioses Antiguos sabrán de dónde salió - absorto en su consola portátil. Smoke está perplejo, pero no piensa dejar que este individuo lo supere con sus diálogos.

"Soy Enenra."

"_Yo soy Groot."_

"Soy Enenra."

"_Yo soy Groot."_

"Soy Enenra."

"_¡Yo soy Groot!"_

"_¡Soy Enenra!"_

"_**¡Yo soy Groot!**__"_

"¡Cascanueces!"

Grita Johnny Cage para aplicar su infame técnica sobre la entrepierna del Lin Kuei. Smoke se agacha adolorido, retorciéndose sobre la nieve.

"Lo siento mucho, pero no me dejaste opción. Espero que eso lo detenga una temporada entera; como sea, te debo una chico."

"_Yo soy Groot."_

"… eso no era necesario, ¿sabes?" Dice Johnny ofendido.

* * *

La conmoción entre la multitud del Mundo Exterior aumentó dramáticamente tras presenciar cómo Kung Jin derrotó a dos de los campeones del emperador – bueno si contamos a Ferra en el dúo Ferra/Torr, serían tres campeones.

Y hablando del emperador.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué mis guerreros yacen en el suelo? ¿Y por qué este ladrón no fue ejecutado apropiadamente?"

"Porque no va a suceder," responde desafiante el joven monje. "No todos los ladrones son incorregibles."

"¿Si? Pues te tengo otro dicho: _Hay más honor entre ladrones que entre políticos_."

"No sé si quisiste hacer un chiste de ladrones, pero de todas formas lo desafío a un combate sólo para forzarlo a unirse en nuestra batalla contra las fuerzas del Infierno.

¿Qué dice?" Pregunta Kung Jin.

***Rayo Solar de Kotal Kahn***

"¡AAH-!"

***Kung Jin desintegrado. Kotal Kahn Gana. Victoria Impecable. ¡BRUTALITY!***

"¿Arco y flechas? Debió confundirme con Raiden." Dice Kotal satisfecho. A pesar de la insolencia, igual decide ir en apoyo de las Fuerzas Especiales.

* * *

Más refugiados del Mundo Exterior siguen entrando por las puertas de la base bajo la supervisión de los soldados.

Sonya entonces le pone el ojo encima a una aldeana. "¿No se te ocurrió disfrazarte de otra cosa, verdad?"

La mujer le sonríe maliciosamente, abandonando su modo alterno holográfico para dejar descubierto al terrorista del ojo cibernético.

"Sabía que en el fondo seguías pensando en mí, bebé." Dice Kano con voz socarrona.

"Solo estuve pensando en las mil maneras de romperte la cara." Pronto todo miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales rodea a Kano, esperando la orden de su general para abrir fuego.

"¡Justamente pensaba jugar un rato contigo muñeca! Pero sé que iba a perder en una pelea contigo de todas maneras, así que me tomé la molestia en hacer un 'Plan B'.

¡AHORA!"

De pronto la tierra se abre en dos, tragándose los puestos, vehículos y armamentos. Sonya Blade es enviada a volar por un montículo de barro que salió por debajo como petróleo al igual que varias tropas.

Los sobrevivientes estaban a punto de disparar a quemarropa hasta que otro montón de tierra los aplasta de golpe. De entre las ruinas sale un hombre corpulento con capucha marrón y una máscara que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro.

En sus manos tenía el amuleto de Shinnok.

"Excelente como siempre, Tremor."

"Todo en un día de trabajo. Ahora salgamos de aquí." El ninja de tierra toma a su jefe y se van lejos montados sobre una ola de lodo y piedras.

* * *

**Bien, ante todo muy buenas tardes. No he podido hacer mucho en estas semanas debido a que nuevamente sufrí una recaída en cuanto a mi salud y estuve ocupado con asignaciones de mi trabajo que consumen mucho de mi tiempo.**

**Así pues, tardaré un poco en estar publicando algunos capítulos o historias nuevas que se me vengan a la cabeza. En cuanto a esta historia es posible que la termine en dos capítulos más - honestamente no tengo mucho material que sacar de la décima entrega de Mortal Kombat, a no ser que se me ocurra algo.**

**Por hoy eso sería todo, cuidense mucho y no se confíen de los cambios de estaciones. Ahora, a responder los comentarios:**

***manu: Hola amigo. Perdón por la tardanza en contestar tus comentarios. Como mencioné previamente me han sucedido cosas que me están retrasando un poco; estoy comenzando a contemplar si realmente podré hacer una de tus peticiones, en todo caso lo haré saber en la siguiente actualización. Perdón si no es lo que esperabas encontrar, gracias por los comentarios nuevamente y que tengas un buen día.**


	3. Contenido alterno 02

"Liu Kang y Kung Lao fueron hijos para mí." Dice Raiden con mucho pesar, a su mente vienen lejanas memorias.

_(Veintisiete años atrás)_

Los dos monjes y el semidiós se encontraban posicionados detrás de la pila de cajas amontonadas en el muelle mientras observan cómo los takartanos, bajo la supervisión de Baraka, subían a los shaolin capturados tras el asalto al templo.

"No puedo divisar al maestro Ling Bi. ¿Lo habrán subido en otro barco?" Pregunta Kung Lao preocupado.

"Probablemente. Pero necesitamos elaborar una estrategia para liberarlos lo más pronto posible antes que padezcan incontables sufrimientos y-"

"Espera, espera, espera…" Una voz interrumpe a Raiden, revelando ser Bo' Rai Cho quien ingresa al escenario, "… creo que te estás desviando de la trama, Raiden."

"¡Maestro Bo' Rai Cho!"

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, maestro? Lo noto un poco envejecido… y sin haber bajado de peso."

"Gracias por notarlo Liu Kang, pero mi presencia es lo de menos. Raiden está alterando la narrativa de su relato."

"No comprendo a qué te refieres. Sólo estoy contando cómo se desarrollaron los hechos como sucedieron."

"Nooo…" replica el monje, "… luego del ataque de los takartanos, acompañaste a Jax y a Johnny hacia el Mundo Exterior para rescatar a Sonya, quien había sido capturada; y, a su vez, fue la excusa perfecta para confirmar tu participación en el Segundo Torneo Mortal.

Los muchachos rescataron a los monjes por cuenta propia."

"Debes estar equivocado. Yo si estuve en el muelle." Asegura el dios del trueno.

"Sólo que no fue así. Y ya deja de alterar el orden natural de las cosas."

"Yo no altero el orden."

"Lo estás haciendo ahora."

"No es cierto."

"Sí es cierto."

"No es cierto."

"Sí es cierto."

"¡No es cierto!"

En lo que ambos líderes se encontraban discutiendo, Kung Lao y Liu Kang se encontraban perplejos. ¡Qué clase de hechizo de Shang Tsung era éste!

Mientras tanto, D'Vorah observa la escena desde el otro extremo. "¡Ja! Y pensar que ésta comenzaba a preocuparse por la supuesta amenaza que los guerreros de la Tierra representan. Es simplemente patético."

Baraka solo atina a girar su cabeza en dirección a la Kytinn con extrañeza.

"¿Quién te conoce?" Pregunta el takartano.

* * *

**Johnny Cage y Mileena se ven las caras en el campo de batalla:**

"¡El actor fracasado!" Se burla Mileena.

"Acostarte con Baraka es repugnante," Johnny contesta. El rostro de la hija de Shao Kahn se torna de un color rojo tomate.

"¡¿Quién te contó eso?!"

"Nadie, pero gracias por compartirlo." Cage apunta con su pulgar en dirección a un dron (con las iniciales de Cassie) que había grabado toda la conversación.

_Carajo_.

"¡DAME ESO!"

"¡Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop Whoop!" Johny Cage sale huyendo con una desesperada Mileena pisándole los talones.

* * *

"Sólo estoy aquí para terminar de una vez y por todas nuestra rivalidad." Dice Hanzo Hasashi, con espada en mano, mientras se aproxima hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo líder del Lin Kuei.

"Ciertamente, llegó la hora de ponerle fin a esta rencilla. Pero por qué no mejor tomamos una taza antes de comenzar," ofrece Kuai Liang mostrando una mesa con dos tasitas de té servidas.

Hanzo no tiene idea de qué se trata. ¿Acaso olvidó lo que su clan le hizo a su familia? "¡A mí no me engañas!"

"Y no pienso hacerlo." Insiste Sub-Zero en son de paz con las tasitas. Finalmente Sorpion accede con cautela a tomar el té con su rival, sin seguir comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar con esto. Ni bien toma el primer sorbo, Hanzo se detiene.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Kuai Liang.

"… Ahora vengo." Hazashi se levanta de su asiento en dirección hacia el este.

Frost sale de la nada con intenciones de matarlo pero Scorpion ya la había visto venir y le conecta un poderoso gancho a la quijada que la manda a volar fuera de la escena. Sub-Zero escucha a lo lejos un 'Get Over Here!' seguido por el grito ahogado de una persona victimizada por el filo de una hoja.

Hanzo regresa con varios paquetes – más una enorme mancha de sangre impregnada sobre sus prendas – haciendo a un lado las tazas para reemplazarlas con dos potes y una olla. Tras varios minutos de espera ambos combatientes tenían mate caliente en sus manos.

Kuai Liang estaba indiferente. "Con un simple no hubiera bastado."

"Si quieres hacer las paces, hazlo como debe ser. Ahora toma y no hables," responde Hanzo impaciente.

* * *

Quan-Chi termina su plática con el dios antiguo caído, reuniéndose con su grupo de retornados a la brevedad.

"**Mi maestro," **Lo recibe Lao con su montura preparada.

"**¿Algún mensaje del señor Shinnok?"**

"Ninguno salvo llevar a cabo sus planes, Liu Kang. Una vez que regrese al plano terrenal, se hará con la fuente del Jing Sei y cubrirá todos los reinos en tinieblas. ¡Nadie podrá detenernos!"

"**¡Sí! ¡Nadie nos detendrá, señor Quan-Chi!" **Anuncia una gruesa voz perteneciente a un invitado inesperado para las fuerzas del Infierno. Se trataba de nada menos y nada más que…

"¿Motaro? Esto sí que es una sorpresa…" Dice el brujo sin salir de su asombro. "No recuerdo haberte invocado tu forma retornada. Es más, olvidé por completo que existías."

"**No pierda cuidado, es como dicen por ahí: al mejor jugador lo guardan para el final del partido. Y como ya entramos a la fase final del plan del señor Shinnok, ¡qué mejor momento para usarme y aplastar a esos granujas!"**

En verdad el centauro se mostraba entusiasta de poder pelear nuevamente. Al principio nadie dice una palabra, hasta que Kitana se pronuncia al respecto.

"**Yo digo que debe venir con nosotros."**

"¿En serio?" Pregunta Quan-Chi con intriga. No estaba convencido en su totalidad de admitir a Motaro por el mismo motivo que ya tenía bajo su control a un poco más de la mitad de los combatientes del repertorio original.

"**¡Claro! Sólo mírelo: una cola metálica que lo usa a manera de látigo, fuerza sobrehumana y tiene cuernos de carnero con el cual puede embestir a su oponente. ¡Y hablamos de un centauro con cuernos! ¿Quién no querría uno de esos?"**

"**Además, ¡puedo teletransportarme!" **Añade el monstruo al desaparecer y aparecer en un par de segundos. **"Y les conviene tenerme dado que dejaron que se les escape Scorpion y Sub-Zero, los ninjas más fuertes que conozco, además del tal Jackson Briggs.**

**También estaba Ermac, con sus súper poderes de telequinesis que ahora sirve a Kotal Kahn. Podría seguir con la lista pero creo que ya todos entienden; entonces… ¿qué me dice?"**

Luego de mucha meditación, Quan-Chi finalmente accede más para la alegría del centauro. Motaro se abalanza hacia adelante y avanza hasta perderse en el horizonte.

"**Lo van a eliminar primero, ¿verdad?"** Pregunta Liu Kang.

"Totalmente. Y nadie volverá a mencionarlo. Andando." Ordena el brujo mientras él y los demás retornados se ponen en marcha. Es entonces que Kabal se percata de algo.

**"Esperen, ¿por qué debo ir en montura? ¡Si tengo un dispositivo que me permite correr a altas velocidades!"**

"Consulta a los dioses antiguos," sugiere Quan-Chi.

* * *

**Segundo contenido de materiales adicionales publicados... ¡Listo!**

**Luego de un mes de ausencia por fin mejoré de mi salud y me puse al corriente con mis deberes. Y para esta historia le faltan un par de capítulos más para concluirla, y posiblemente haga parodias de las interacciones de esta entrega. El tiempo dirá.**

**Gracias por las visitas y los comentarios como siempre, y un feliz Halloween para todos ustedes.**

***LoveLovers: Gracias por tus comentarios, y el del fic anterior. Tampoco me agradó lo que hicieron con Sindel (pero volverá como contenido descargable, y al parecer seguirá como villana) y en cuanto a Reptile merece algo de respeto de vez en cuando.**

***manu: Hermano, gracias por tu fic (ya lo encontré - no tienes idea de cuánto busqué) me ha gustado mucho. Opino lo mismo del diseño del Guasón para MK11 pero Ed Boon sabrá lo que hace. Espero ver más de tus historias, ¡saludos!**


	4. Contenido alterno 03

**Takeda y Jax se encuentran en el campo de batalla. Takeda está inquieto respecto a un detalle que concierne al militar.**

"_Oh rayos, ahí está el papá de Jacqui. Se ve algo molesto. ¿Qué se supone que le deba decir?" _Se pregunta el Takahashi para sí mismo.

"_**No le digas que esto tiene que ver con que estás saliendo con Jacqui. No le digas que esto tiene que ver con que estás saliendo con Jacqui ¡No le digas que esto tiene que ver con que estás saliendo con Jacqui!" **_Suplica su conciencia.

"Uhh… ¿esto tiene que ver con que estoy saliendo con Jacqui?"

"¿Qué tú y Jacqui qué? Pregunta Jax conmocionado al enterarse de la noticia.

"_**Suficiente ¡Me voy de aquí!" **_

Con esas palabras una secuencia de pisadas de zapato abandona el área del interior dentro de la cabeza de Takeda. Lo último que escuchó fue cómo abre la puerta de su mente para tirar de ella con fuerza, cerrándola para siempre.

"… Fue una buena conversación."

* * *

"¡Ahórrame el parloteo! Mátame de una vez para que puede reunirme con mi padre." Mileena se pone en una posición desafiante a pesar de haber sufrido una gran derrota y ser capturada

"No mereces morir por las manos de un emperador. Eso se lo encargo a mi leal consejera."

Dictado la sentencia, D'Vorah sonríe maliciosamente saboreando el momento para ejecutar a la depuesta híbrida. Con sus manos sostiene el rostro de Mileena y presiona sus labios con los de ella para liberar el centenar de larvas hambrientas que devorarían la carne en un santiamén.

Lo que no nadie se esperó fue el repentino sonido de un mordisqueo.

Mileena reaccionó antes que D'Vorah, arrancando con sus fauces los dos tercios de la cara de la kytinn mientras el cuerpo inerte de la mujer insecto se desploma bruscamente. Por alguna razón, Cassie Cage había tomado una foto desde su celular.

Después de masticar por unos segundos Mileena escupe el repugnante bolo verde azulino. "No me gustó el almuerzo papi, ¿qué hay de postre?"

* * *

"Nos descubrieron ¡Tras ellos antes que escapen!" Ordena Kotal Kahn luego de divisar al pequeño escuadrón de las Fuerzas Especiales que conformaba Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui Briggs y Kung Jin que se interponía entre su ejército y el santuario que albergaba el Yin Sei.

"De hecho mi señor, están ahí parados como estatua," aclara uno de los soldados Oshtekk, "y hasta creo que podemos alcanzarlos. Digo, sólo están a seis metros de distancia."

"Ah… bueno, en ese caso: Black."

"En seguida." Erron Black rápidamente desenfunde su revólver y dispara a quemarropa contra los adultos jóvenes, matándolos en el acto.

"¡Excelente! Ahora vamos a rajar el triste trasero de Shinnok mientras tomamos por completo este reino."

Los ejércitos del Mundo Exterior marchan eufóricos saqueando y matando todo a su paso en la Tierra.

* * *

**Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade se encuentran en el campo de batalla. Johnny quiere hacer una propuesta.**

"Cásate conmigo de nuevo Sonya."

"¿Y tener que pasar por el mismo castigo?"

"_Tch_. Eres una perra." Contesta Cage molesto. Antes de que ambos combatientes colisionen una sombra cubre por completo a Johnny.

"Camarada, no sé cómo te educaron tus papás pero deberías saber que a una mujer no se le ofende ni con el pétalo de una rosa." Habla un hombre súper musculoso – de un poco más de los dos metros – con un acento ruso. Tenía puesto ropa interior roja con botas del mismo color, un cinturón y muñequeras doradas.

Lo que más resaltaba de este sujeto era el abundante vello en medio de sus pectorales, las cicatrices delineadas sobre los muslos de sus piernas y hombros, la frondosa barba color marrón y ese peculiar corte de cabello estilo mohawk.

"En primera: así no va el refrán," dice Johnny, "y en segunda… ¿quién es ese?"

"Su nombre es Zangief. Seguro escuchaste de él dentro del circuito de la lucha libre por su sobrenombre." Contesta Sonya.

"¡El 'Ciclón Rojo' listo para aplastar cráneos!" Zangief exclama con orgullo, flexionando sus exageradamente enormes músculos en varias poses.

Johnny se sentía ligeramente incómodo por este exhibicionista. "¿Y exactamente de dónde lo conoces?"

A partir de ese momento todo se puso incómodo para la ex esposa del actor. "Eso pasó tiempo atrás, cuando fui a uno de esos eventos de la ComicCon-"

"Espera, ¿fuiste a la ComicCon?" Interrumpe Cage con incredulidad, "¿cómo es que a ti te dejan ir a la Comic-Con y a mí nunca me llaman? ¡Soy Johnny Cage! ¡Soy una leyenda de la cultura popular moderna! ¿Quién no ha visto **Ninja Mimo**?"

"Los peores treinta y cinco dólares que invertí en boleto de cine." Añade el soviético.

"Bien dicho. El punto es que ese sujeto había sido invitado, por algún motivo lo dejaron entrar únicamente con sus calzones, y fue donde me vio."

"Eras como una diosa con esas prendas. Personificaste la Madre Rusia en su máximo esplendor." A Zangief casi se le cae una lágrima con esa descripción.

"¡Por última vez: el hecho de que me haya vestido como una militar rusa no significa que sea una rusa!" Era la última vez que dejaba a Cassie decidir qué ropa ponerse por ella.

"No importa. Tus palabras de desprecio son el motor que me seguirá impulsando a ganarme tu corazón, y estos músculos no descansarán hasta haberlo conseguido ¡Empezando por castigar a este pobre imbécil!"

"No me digas. Prepárate para sufrir la derrota más humillante que recibirás en un combate mort- ¿por qué pronto todo está patas arriba?"

Cage se percata en el último momento que Zangief logró atraparlo en una llave, elevándolo a una altura muy considerable, mientras descienden a gran velocidad con su cabeza apuntando contra el pavimento.

"¡ATOMIC BOMB!"

Zangief ejecuta en el actor la brutal enterradora que provoca una explosión en la zona de impacto. Cabe resaltar que a la explosión le siguió un enorme manchón de sangre y restos humanos que salpica el campo – incluyendo a la propia Sonya.

**¡Game! ¡You Win! **

_**Perfect**_

_**Brutality**_

* * *

Este día no pudo haber sido más perfecto de lo que Hanzo Hasashi pudo haber pedido: Sus hombres diezmaron en su totalidad a las tropas de las Fuerzas Especiales lideradas por la Generala Blade, había apaleado a Quan Chi sin piedad y ahora lo tenía a su merced.

Pronto llegaría el momento en que Scorpion por fin consuma su venganza. En ese momento un portal se abre revelando a D'Vorah quien se lanza al rescate del brujo. Logra herir a Hanzo y lo hace a un lado para reunirse con Quan Chi.

"… ¡Talismán!" Exclama el debilitado hechicero. D'Vorah acata la indicación, pero justo antes de poder colocar el objeto en manos de Quan Chi un arpón atraviesa su pecho. Del otro lado de la cadena, Hasashi grita:

"¡Ven aquí!"

El mundo se quedó en silencio. Todas las miradas de incredulidad se posan en Hanzo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Scorpion sintiéndose bastante incómodo. Sin previo aviso todo comienza a temblar, ¿acaso se trataba de un terremoto? A continuación aparece un vórtice que abre paso a una luz blanca que sale de su interior.

Lo horrible de esa fuente luminosa era que desintegraba a todo ser vivo que toque – humano o no humano – expandiéndose rápidamente sin control alguno.

"¡Insensatos! ¡Alteraron el orden natural de las cosas!"

"¡Oye! ¡No te robes mis líneas!"

Un ave de plumaje negro y ropa elegante le reclama a un horrorizado Bo'Rai'Cho quien salió de la nada; mas fue en vano porque ambos se hicieron humo al ser tocados por el destello.

"Pero qué he hecho…" fueron las últimas palabras de lamento que Hanzo Hasashi pudo pronunciar antes de que él, junto a todos los reinos existentes, desaparezcan por completo.

Porque algunas frases **jamás** deben ser traducidas a otras lenguas.

* * *

**¡Buenos días a todos y un Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Luego de un tiempo de ausencia les entrego un nuevo capítulo de este historia. No puedo justificar las demoras, sin embargo me ha dado tiempo para seguir pensando en cómo continuar con el material que obtengo del juego - y uno de estas secciones se inspira en los skin de la Revolución Rusa o algo así que Netherrrealm promovió con Sonya, Kano y Sub-Zero (de ahí que introduje a Zangief de Street Fighter, aunque no tenga lógica. No me arrepiento).**

**Pronto concluiré esta historia, por mientras decidiré qué más se me puede ocurrir; y antes de despedirme:**

***manu: Hola amigo, perdona el retraso. No me he olvidado de contestar tu pregunta, creo que me quedo con el Takeda y Cassie - de hecho, pienso que lo que me escribiste el otro día es mejor que el que tenía planeado hacer. Si lo deseas lo publico.**

**Eso sería todo por el momento, cuídense y éxitos en este 2020.**

* * *

Tanya no estaba contenta. Para nada.

Hace unos instantes recibió un mensaje de celular el cual mostraba el preciso instante donde D'Vorah 'besa' a Mileena – una fotito rodeada de corazones, besos y demás GIF animados. Cortesía de Cassie Cage.

Rain aparece a su lado, preocupado por el temperamento de su colega rebelde. "Entonces… ¿crees que esté muerta?"

"No, pero lo estará cuando la encuentre."

Desde el otro lado de la jungla, una sensación de frío recorre la espalda de Mileena quien por obra de los Dioses Antiguos logró escapar de sus captores.

"Meh, de seguro es nada." Sigue su camino tranquilamente.


	5. Contenido alterno 04

"Raiden debió estar tan desesperado al enviar a estos mocosos en un patético intento de prevenir lo inevitable. ¡Nada evitará el regreso de Lord Shinnok!"

Los jóvenes héroes estaban muy lastimados, habían dado sus mejores esfuerzos en retrasar el avance de los retornados bajo el mando de Liu kang y sin embargo cayeron peleando. ¿Si quiera se dieron cuenta que los sobrepasaban en número?

Más Kung Jin no pensaba darse por vencido aún. "En eso te equivocas, primo Lao. Todavía nos quedan fuerzas para detener el avance del Infierno; y mientras sigamos respirando no traerán de vuelta a Shinnok."

"Heh. Valientes palabras, pero nada más que palabras. La única razón por la que los dejamos vivir es porque necesitábamos con qué divertirnos hasta que Shinnok regrese y- espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?"

"¿Qué no traerán de vuelta a Shinnok?"

"¡Eso no! Hace unos instantes dijiste otra cosa."

"Uh… ¿todavía nos quedan fuerzas?..."

"Antes de eso."

"… ¿Primo Lao?"

¿Acaso dijo primo? Eso no tenía sentido, a no ser que…

Kung Lao empieza a sacar unos cálculos de la genealogía familiar, contando con los dedos de su mano y luego contando con los dedos de la mano de Jade, hasta dar con la cuenta de algo revolucionario.

"¡Liu Kang! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?"

"Eh… no lo sé. ¿Qué el hecho de que Shao Kahn te quebró el cuello cortó cualquier flujo de sangre a tu cerebro, lo que impide que razones apropiadamente?"

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en 27 años de cadáver. ¡Significa que tenemos un primo!"

Los retornados quedan atónitos ante la conclusión definitiva del de sombrero metálico. "¿Y eso me incluye también?" Pregunta Liu kang con curiosidad.

"¡Por supuesto! Eres tan descendiente del Gran Kung Lao como yo. O al menos eso dice esta autobiografía que saqué de la página de un tal Ed Boon."

"Entonces eso me hace un tío." Exclama Kang con orgullo.

"De hecho, tú vendrías a ser un-"

"¡No arruines el momento! Ven Kung Lao, vamos a compartir nuestro descubrimiento a todos los reinos."

Luego de estallar la cabeza de Stryker con una bola de fuego, Liu Kang y Kung Lao abandonan el templo dejando a los demás combatientes atrás sin que ellos tengan idea de qué carajos acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Cómo? ¿Y la Fatality?" Pregunta Cassie, "¡qué chafa!"

* * *

_**(Base de las Fuerzas Especiales)**_

"¡Fuerzas Especiales! ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Tenemos un primo!"

"Fuego a quemarropa." Ordena Sonya. Una lluvia de balas y misiles hacen estallar las instalaciones.

* * *

_**(Sala del trono de Kotal Kahn)**_

"¡Emperador del Mundo Exterior! ¿Adivine qué? ¡Tenemos un primo!"

"Fuego a quemarropa." Ordena Kotal. Todo el palacio vuela en pedazos por la cantidad exagerada de rayos solares.

* * *

_**(Templo del Lin Kuei)**_

"¡Hombres de nieve! ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Tenemos un primo!"

Kuai Liang alza su puño y lo impacta contra el suelo, creando una barrera de estacas de hielo que llenan el interior del edificio.

* * *

_**(Templo del Shirai Ryu)**_

"¡Fangirls de Scorpion! ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Tenemos un primo!"

Los ninjas enfurecidos arrojan sus arpones gritando 'GET OVER HERE' por doquier. Uno de esos arpones alcanza a un pobre individuo que estaba de paso, siendo arrastrado de golpe.

* * *

_**(Colmena de los kytinn)**_

Liu Kang se agacha con cuidado hacia una de las millones de larvas en crecimiento que había en la colmena y le dice en voz baja: "Oye larvita, ¿adivina qué? ¡Tenemos un primo!"

La cría no estaba agusta con la presencia de los renacidos porque comenzó a emitir un llanto a manera de chirrido. Pronto un mar de bichos feos e insectoides cubren los cuerpos de los monjes en su totalidad.

"Siento que esto no está funcionando Liu. Parece que no están felices."

"¡Patrañas! Lo que pasas es que no aprecian el significado de la familia como nosotros. Todo lo ven muerte y violencia."

Kung Lao prefiere no decir nada al respecto.

"Como sea. ¿Qué lugares nos falta?"

Lao revisa con su celular para verificar la lista de sitios por visitar. "Quedan la morada de los Dioses Antiguos, la Kripta, la Academia Wu Shi, el Coliseo, la sede principal de Capcom y la casa de un señor amargado llamado John Tobias."

"Decidido entonces. ¡Con el señor Tobias!"

"Tengo mis dudas respecto a esa última parte, pero tú dirás." Los monjes renacidos emprenden su viaje sin importarles las animañas que tenían en sus cuerpos.

* * *

**Un pequeño tributo a HISHE, cuando Darh Vader se entera que Luke y Leia son sus hijos. Y aquí, otro tributo a la película de un anime conocido:**

* * *

"¡Se acabó, Raiden! Tus fuerzas fueron derrotadas. Tu campeón está acabado ahora. Y con Cage fuera de mi camino, no tienes lo necesario para impedir que absorba la energía del Jing Sei. ¡Todos los reinos se cubrirán de tinieblas!" Shinnok proclama su victoria dejando escapar una maniática carcajada. Johhny Cage miraba con impotencia como el Dios Caído estaba a punto de hacerse con el núcleo de la Tierra.

"¡Todavía queda una Cage con vida que te dé pelea!"

"No sabía que Sonya se volvió a casar con ese adefesio."

"¡_Jódete_!" Grita la Blade desde lejos.

"¡No tonto! Hablo de Cassandra Cage. Ella te dará tu merecido... aunque yo también podría hacerlo sin la necesidad de esperar al último momento... ¡pero ese no es el punto!"

Ante la respuesta del dios del trueno, Shinnok no puede evitar romper en risas de tal manera que casi se cae al suelo. Esto era demasiado para ser verdad y a Raiden le incomodaba bastante la posición del dios antiguo. "¿De qué te ríes?"

"¿Y todavía preguntas?" Shinnok se seca una lágrima, "Cassandra no heredó el poder que su padre usó para derrotarme. ¡En serio eres así de estúpido si pensaste que ella también podía despertar algo semejante así de la nada!"

Sin que Shinnok se percate, Raiden sonríe con malicia. "¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"¡Por su puesto! Pensar que estabas tan esperanzado en que una mocosa pudiera venir a patearme el trasero- ¿a donde vas?" Shinnok preguntó al ver que Raiden pasó de largo por su costado con total desinterés. Su horror se hizo notar cuando Raiden - _el_ Raiden que vela por la Justicia y los buenos modales - dispara un rayo directo al pecho de Johhny Cage quien cae muerto en cuestión de segundos.

"¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!"

"Ya verás." ¡Y justo a tiempo! Porque Cassie Cage había llegado a la cámara del Jing Sei junto a Sonya. Con la hija del fallecido Johnny presente, Raiden aclara su garganta y tranquilamente dice: ¡Cassandra! ¡Señorita Cassandra! ¡Acaba de ocurrir una tragedia! ¡Tu querido padre acaba de ser asesinado por el malvado de Shinnok!"

"¡ESO ES MIERDA! ¡NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE MATAR A ALGUIEN DESDE QUE REGRESÉ! No es que no lo haya intentado antes..."

Pero de nada sirvieron los reclamos de Shinnok. Cassie mira el cuerpo de su padre tendido en el suelo. Una combinación de dolor, odio, ira se mezclan desde el fondo de su ser. Sus pupilas van cambiando a un color casi amarillento.

**"¡WUAUUUUUUUUUURGH!"**

Ese poderoso aullido debió haber sido la primera señal de advertencia para los presentes reunidos: poco a poco los gritos de Cassie Cage fueron incrementándose a medida que también lo hacían los músculos de su cuerpo y un escalofriante halo verde que emanaba. Sus pupilas llegaron a tal punto que no pudieron aguantar la tremenda carga y se fragmentaron tal como vidrio roto; fue en ese preciso momento que Cassie estalla con un último aullido, y con ella toda la cámara.

A la distancia se observó cómo el pico de la montaña explotó de lleno dando paso a un resplandor verdoso del cual salen expulsados múltiples esferas de energía que impactaron con todo aquello que se le cruce en el camino. Una figura flotante aparece de en medio de la destrucción, ahí estaba Cassandra Cage quien ya no era ella misma.

Shinnok, de alguna manera, logra levantarse de los escombros - aunque magullado y con algunas raspaduras en su cuerpo - aterrorizado por el nuevo aspecto de la joven rubia. "¿Qué es... ¡¿Qué es eso?!"

"¡BUAHAhAHAHAHAHA!" Raiden se ríe de la suerte del dios caído, a pesar de que ahora le faltaba la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y no paraba de derramar sangre por los labios, "¡Shinnok! ¡Mas te vale que pelees con todas tu fuerzas! ¡Porque ya no te estas enfrentando al combatiente ordinario!" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Shinnok era desdichado. Lentamente voltea para encarar a la enfurecida criatura que tenía en frente, sólo para encontrar con un poderoso puñetazo que Cassie que impacta su nariz.


End file.
